tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Rule The School
This is the tenth episode of Survivor: Hawaii - Blood vs Water Challenges Reward Challenge: Shake It Off The tribe will divide into two teams. They will face off one on one (must be of the same gender) on a wobbly beam over a pit of mud. The goal is to knock the other person off the beam into the mud, which scores a point for their team. The first team to three points wins reward. Reward: '''Board a luxury fishing yacht, cruise down the coastline of Hawaii while enjoying sandwiches, pastrami, soft drinks, cocktails and champagne. '''Winner: '''Geoff Towers, Hannah Kurt, Laura Murphy, Luke Towers, Megan Fink '''Immunity Challenge: The Game Is Afoot Each person will begin by unspooling a rope, which will drop blocks into a basket. The first person to get their blocks stacked and their flag in the middle wins, but there is a twist. They will use the entire challenge only using their feet. They will use their feet to untie their rope and put their puzzle together. The first person to place their flag wins. 'Winner: ' Story Night 24 The final ten return from Tribal where Christine was made the first member of the jury. Cody approaches Andrew and apologizes, telling him no one would budge so he had to go with the majority. Meanwhile, Geoff and Luke celebrate getting rid of Christine and agree to get everyone to vote out Andrew next. Day 25 The final ten meet Jeff for their first reward challenge as a merged tribe. He then splits them up into two teams of five. The red team is Andrew, Chris, Cody, Jamie, and Ray. The green team is Geoff, Hannah, Laura, Luke, and Megan. The first round is between Geoff and Ray. Ray is able to keep his balance as Geoff tries to shake the board. This works against Geoff as he loses his footing and falls into the mud, giving red their first point. The second round is Cody and Hannah. Hannah and Cody keep still, playing it safe, Hannah then starts moving the board around, surprising Cody. He then falls backwards into the mud, scoring green their first point. The third round is Chris and Laura. Chris swings the board side by side but Laura is able to keep her balance. It soon begins to rain, making the board slippery. Chris slips off the board, scoring green their second point. The fourth round is between Luke and Jamie. Jamie makes use of the slippery board and bounces up and down. Luke tries to keep his balance and shake the board side to side but that only works against him as he falls off, scoring red their second point. The final round is between Andrew and Megan. Andrew manages to keep his balance as Megan tries to distract him while bouncing on the board. The rain begins to hit harder as it fogs up Andrew's glasses. Andrew finally slips off the board, winning the green team reward. When asked who they are sending to Exile, Geoff suggests sending Ray to keep Andrew away from the possible idol. The rest agree and Ray is sent to Exile. The four losers return to camp and decide to not do chores and just relax for the day. Andrew goes off on his own to try and find the old Oahu idol as Christine told him Chris played it at the Tribal Carl left. He spends hours upon hours searching for it but comes up empty handed. The other three agree to vote Andrew out as soon as he loses immunity. Meanwhile, the five reward winners enjoy the boat ride. They agree not to talk much strategy for the next few days as they know Andrew is the next to go and that it'll be near to impossible for him to win immunity as it is nine against one. Laura and Megan devour their sandwiches, citing near starvation. At Exile, Ray reads his clue multiple times. He comes to the conclusion the idol is under the water by the rock wall. He goes around the rock wall multiple times before stumbling across the idol, which is tied to a rock. He loudly celebrates his find as he puts the idol in his bag. The reward winners return from their trip later in the day and are told about Andrew searching for a possible rehidden idol. Geoff says they don't have to worry as the idol is most likely gone and Andrew won't be able to find it. Luke and Geoff go off on their own and begin to gloat about them running the game. Luke states it should be an easy road to the finals since everyone is so focused on Andrew and they are trusted by everyone. Jamie and Laura go off on their own to talk strategy. Jamie states they need to think about what to do once Andrew is gone. Laura states they should get rid of Ray, Megan, and Cody so the couples can run the game. Jamie, however, doesn't like working with Luke and Geoff long term and tells Laura this. This causes Laura to reconsider her alliance with Jamie. Day 26 The tribe wakes up early in the morning due to the constant rainfall. Chris notices that holes are in the tarp that allow rain to fall through. When asked what happened, Laura suggests birds much peck at it. Sure enough, Megan sees birds on top of their shelter picking at their tarp. Andrew and Jamie go out and get more palm fronds to put on their roof but water still leaks through. At Exile, Ray suffers through the rain since he has no shelter. At camp, Geoff lazes in the shelter while everyone else works on fixing the roof. When asked to help, he simply shrugs it off and continues to rest. His arrogance rubs everyone the wrong way, mostly Jamie and Megan. The two talk about taking him out after Andrew is voted out and agree to do it. Day 27 The final ten meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge. Andrew reluctantly gives back immunity as Jeff explains the challenge. The challenge begins and Geoff, Andrew, Hannah, and Ray get off to a quick start while everyone else struggles early. Hannah soon knocks over her block, forcing her to start over while Geoff begins to slow down. Luke and Chris cheer on Ray to beat Andrew, with Jeff commenting that Andrew is all alone. Both men get to the final part, putting the flag in the middle of their stack. Andrew is about to place his but knocks over an entire side, giving Ray the win as he places the flag. The Molokai tribe returns to camp and everyone (except Andrew and Cody) congratulate Ray on his immunity win. When Hannah brings up the vote, everyone agrees that Andrew is the target going into tonight's Tribal. Everyone decides to lay in the shelter for the rest of the day so they don't cause anyone to scramble. Cody and Andrew talk by the well. Cody says he's gonna try and get people to turn on Geoff and Luke but it is unlikely anyone will join them. Andrew believes Luke may have something in his bag and they could use it to their advantage. The two head back to camp and Cody sees Luke's bag hanging on the flag stand. Andrew keeps a look out while Cody digs through the bag. He finds Luke's idol in the front pocket and the two run off. Cody states Andrew's best move is to expose Luke's idol at Tribal so people will turn on him and Geoff and one of them will go. At Tribal, Ray states that Andrew is going tonight due to him voting with Christine at the previous Tribal. Andrew also states it is because he got worried of his position when Chris, Laura, and Megan lied to him at the Violet vote. When asked if he feels safe, Geoff states he has no worries because he knows who everyone wants out. Then, Andrew states that Luke and Geoff should start feeling worried. The two smirk but they're quickly wiped away as Andrew snatches Luke's bag and pulls out his idol, shocking everyone. Angered, Luke demands Andrew to put his idol back. This causes everyone else to begin talking to each other. Luke tells the other seven that the plan should not change and they should keep their votes on Andrew. However, he is ignored as everyone else keeps talking. Cody gives Andrew a thumbs up, which is missed by everyone. Jeff then calls the tribe to vote. When Jeff returns with the urn, Luke takes a few seconds before getting up to play his idol. Luke sits back down as Jeff reads the vote. Jeff reads one Geoff vote and then two Andrew votes. Just as Luke and Geoff think everyone else joined them, Jeff reads four Luke votes, all of which don't count. Jeff then pulls out three more Geoff votes, blindsiding him and sending him to the jury. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Luke is furious over the Tribal results. * Jamie and Laura fight for power. * A fake idol is created. Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Hawaii - Blood vs Water